Mercenaria (JORI)
by crazydemix
Summary: No hay persona que escape de las manos de Jade West... Hasta que es contratada para matar a David Vega. Un político muy reconocido y que ha dado problemas para aquellos que practican los negocios sucios. La vida de Jade dará un giro inesperado al conocer a la familia Vega, pero sobretodo, su vida estará en peligro. La vida de Jade cambió al conocer a Victoria Vega.
1. Prólogo

**¡Aquí tiene el comienzo de esta nueva historia! Aclaro, más adelante habrá escenas fuertes de violencia y lenguaje fuerte, si aun así les interesa leer, adelante.**

 **Espero les guste y comenzamos con ligereza. Lo fuerte vendrá dentro de unos cuantos capítulos más.**

 **\--**

Mis pasos resuenan por el piso de madera de la mansión Daniels. Es un largo pasillo el que tengo que recorrer para llegar hasta mi destino: El despacho de señor Daniels. Doblo a la izquierda y camino un poco más, y justo al lado derecho, está la puerta que da al despacho.

Tomo el pomo y lo giro, entro al lugar y no me molesto en preguntar ni anunciar mi presencia. El lugar es iluminado por una tenue luz proveniente del escritorio de una madera preciosa, caoba quizá. El humo de cigarrillo llega hasta mi nariz, no me incomoda, sólo hace que note la presencia de alguien más.

—¿Tú eres ese mercenario a quien todos temen? —Si algo detesto es a los hombres que piensan que por el simple hecho de ser hombres, se creen mejor. Y este tipo es uno de ellos—. No creí que fuera una m...

No dejo que termine la frase y lanzo mi cuchillo hasta él. Dio a su lado izquierdo, unos centímetros de su ojo.

—No estoy aquí para conocer su opinión, usted me dará un nombre y un objetivo, y por eso estoy aquí —comento mirando fijamente sus ojos, esos ojos que me miran con asombro y miedo.

Cruzo mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho, abro ligeramente mis pies y espero por su respuesta. El gira su cabeza un poco a la izquierda sólo para ver como el cuchillo se ha clavado muy cerca de su oído.

Veo como traga saliva, y como él aclara su garganta para después acomodar su nudo de la corbata.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto ladeando un poco mi cabeza a la derecha.

El señor Daniels saca un sobre de su cajón, del lado izquierdo de su escritorio, y lo tiende hacia mí. Es un sobre amarillo, logro ver la palabra "confidencial" ahi. Doy unos pasos y tomo el sobre donde está toda la información que necesito. Está un poco pesado, quizá haya más que documentos con la información que necesito.

Doy la media vuelta y camino hasta la puerta pero me detengo al escuchar la voz del Sr. Daniels—: ¿Cuánto me costará?

—¿Cuánto ofrecería si usted fuera mi objetivo y quisiera vivir? —Dejo la pregunta en el aire y tomo el pomo de la puerta para salir, pero antes de hacerlo, me giro hacia el Sr. Daniels—. Eso le costará. Tiene 12 horas para confirmar.

Abro la puerta y salgo del despacho. No me importa el dinero, no trabajo por ello, sólo hago el trabajo de aquellos que no se atreven a hacerlo.

Subo a mi auto, un Porche negro descapotable, dejo el sobre sobre el asiento. El Sr. Daniels es un hombre de poder, un poder que lo ha corrompido para llegar a matar al dueño de la empresa de su competencia, pero eso es algo que no me interesa. Yo sólo he sido contratada para aniquilar a mi objetivo, lo demás, es un cero a la izquierda.

Piso a fondo el acelerador y salgo de la mansión dejando en mi camino una leve capa de polvo.

Es hora de cazar.

Llego a mi habitación del motel, no quise nada de lujo. No pienso quedarme aquí, además, no estaré mucho tiempo en la habitación, gastar en un hotel lujoso sería innecesario. Y no es que me interese pero no tengo pensado entrar a un lugar donde hay cámaras y guardias.

Dejo mis llaves sobre lo que parece ser una pequeña mesa de noche, me sacó la chaqueta quedando sólo en una blusa blanca de tirantes. Abro el sobre y dejo caer todo sobre la cama. Fotografías, papeles, informes, y demás caen sobre la cama. Alguien hizo bien su trabajo.

Tomo la priemra fotografía, una familia de cuatro intrigantes. El padre del lado izquierdo, sonríe mientras sostiene a un pequeño niño de unos 3 años. A su lado está la madre, cabello risado y rubio, sonrisa brillante, parece feliz. Y justo en medio hay una chica de unos 19 años, mirada aburrida, lab ios rectos, cabello castaño claro, sostenido por una coleta. Los ojos los heredó de su padre.

Arrojo la foto y tomo otra, el mismo hombre, sólo que esta vez está al lado de un Camaro blanco mientras habla por celular. ¿Un choque? Pero sería terrible arruinar ese hermoso auto; ¿un disparo a distancia mientras baja de su auto? No, eso llamaría mucho la atención, quiero algo discreto.

Tomo el informe y espero contenga algo que me ayude a que esto sea discreto.

—Informe de la mansión —leo en voz el mediocre título del informe, pero al menos conoceré la mansión.

 _*La mansión está veinticuatro horas vigilada. Hay tres guardias en la entrada principal, uno de ellos siempre suele alejarse para fumar y regresa diez minutos después. Los otros dos guardias, se distraen mirando algún programa de televisión.*_

 _*Ya no hay más guardias dentro de la mansión pero poder entrar, se debe dar una clave para evitar activar la alarma de seguridad que alertará a la policía.*_

 _*Sin más información por el momento.*_

Ruedo mis ojos al terminar de leer el maldito informe, debo hacer el trabajo completo por mí misma... Sonrío de medio lado al sentir una leve vibración del celular con el cual uso para estos casos. Pensé que tardaría más en darme su respuesta.

Saco el celular y respondo a la llamada que estaba entrando.

 _—Quiero que sea discreto. Nada apuntará a mí. Te ofrezco un millón._

—Bien.

Termino la llamada y miro fijamente la foto de la familia Smith. Un integrante menos para la familia.

Abro la caguela de mi porche y saco mi maletín negro. Algunos curiosos miran a mi dirección pero sólo paso por su lado sin siquiera mirarlos. No valen la pena, no merecen que pierda mi tiempo en ellos. Ellos no son nada para mí, no importan y es así como van a morir.

De regreso a la habitación, abro el maletín y saco mi arma, una pistola Wilson Combat, reviso cada uno de los cargadores y colocó uno en la pistola. Coloco el silenciador y cargo el arma mirándome directo en el espejo.

Es hora de aniquilar.


	2. Capítulo 1: Nuevo Objetivo

**¡Hey, Hola! Aquí está el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia y a ver que les parece. El comienzo es lento y lleno de datos e información. Pronto comenzará lo fuerte.**

 **JADE**

El silencio es roto por el resonar de unos zapatos. Levanto mi vista del informe que se me entregó hace media hora y espero la llegada de la persona que desea hablar conmigo y darme un nuevo objetivo.

El despacho está en completa oscuridad, sólo una pequeña luz proveniente de una lámpara ilumina una parte del despacho. No me interesa realmente ver lo que hay o lo que no tiene, sólo estoy aquí para cumplir con mi trabajo.

—Siento la demora.

—Aja. —Cierro la carpeta y cruzo mis piernas dejando ver la blancura de estas por el corte del vestido.

Sonrío un poco al ver que se trata del Sr. Daniels, ¿tan satisfecho quedó con mi trabajo que me tiene otro? Él toma asiento y acomoda el nudo de su corbata. Debí suponer que se trataba de él al llegar a la empresa "Daniels y asociados".

—Debo suponer que ya leyó el informe, ¿no? —cuestiona sacando un puro de algún cajón de su escritorio—. ¿No será complicado está vez?

—No —respondo con simpleza y alizo una arruga inexistente en mi vestido—. En una semana su problema será resuelto.

El Sr. Daniels me mira con asombro pero después su mirada cambia, conozco bien a este hombre, lo he estado vigilando desde el primer trabajo que me encargo. Negocios sucios y el político Vega sólo es un estorbo para él y el Sr. Daniels busca la manera de tener el camino libre.

Me pongo de pie y camino hasta la puerta del despacho.

—¿Cuánto me va a costar esta vez? —pregunta el Sr. Daniels, me detengo y giro sobre mis talones.

Veo al señor Daniels sacar un maletín plateado, al abrirlo me encuentro con varias pacas de billetes bien acomodados, ¿millón y medio? ¿Quizá más? Levanto mis ojos y una sonrisa cínica adorna los labios del señor Daniels, ¿qué trama?

—Pensé que dos millones sería lo indicado esta vez. —Puedo notar en su voz que algo más dirá y su mirada me dice lo mismo. Hay algo más detrás de esto—. ¿Acepta el trabajo?

Por una vez en toda mi existencia estoy dudando de aceptar un trabajo. El señor Daniels está ocultando algo, por mis años de experiencia en esto he aprendido a detectar las mentiras y cuando me ocultan algo, y en esta ocasión es una de esas veces.

—Por supuesto —acepto y camino de regreso al despacho, tomo el maletín plateado y hago el camino de regreso a la salida—. Un paso en falso y usted será mi próximo objetivo, señor Daniels.

Sin recibir respuesta salgo del despacho rumbo al estacionamiento. A pesar de dejar la advertencia en el aire, estpy segura que el señor Daniels trama algo, él no es un hombre de fiar, no desde el primer trabajo que hice para él.

Entro a mi auto, dejo el maletín en el asiento del copiloto y vuelvo a leer el informe. Veo unas cuantas fotografías, en cada una de ellas se ve claramente una familia feliz, un matrimonio estable, con dos hijas felices. El señor Vega tiene un gran equipo de seguridad. Me paso al informe y vuelvo a leerlo, pero sólo la parte de a seguridad.

 _"Familia Vega, seguridad._

 _El matrimonio Vega cuenta con un equipo de cinco hombres como seguridad personal, tres de esos hombres se quedan de lado de la señora Vega y dos acompaña siempre al señor Vega. Nunca los dejan solos, la única oportunidad que hay es cuando la familia está cenando en casa o algún restaurante._

 _El restaurante más concurrido para la familia es uno que está ubicado a dos cuadras de la empresa del Señor Vega._

 _Las hijas, Victoria y Katrina Vega cuentan con un cuerpo de seguridad de cuatro hombres para cada una. La hija menor, Victoria, cursa su último año en una prestigiosa escuela, Hollywood Arts, mientras que Katrina acaba de comenzar sus estudios universitarios. Ambas hijas suelen salir de fiesta cada fin de semana y los guardias dejan sola a las chicas cuando estás salen de fiesta._

 _Sin más información por el momento."_

Frunzo mi ceño al terminar de leer el informe; ¿Por qué se enfoca tanto en las hijas del matrimonio Vega? Pero en específico en Victoria Vega.

Miro de nuevo la fotografía y de inmediato identificó a Victoria Vega. Chica hermosa, esbelta y atlética, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos chocolates, ¿qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? Mi trabajo es acabar con el padre, entonces, ¿por qué tengo más información de Victoria Vega que de David Vega?

Algo no está bien.

Cierro el informe y enciendo el auto saliendo del estacionamiento. Las luces de la ciudad me reciben, a esta hora las carreteras están vacías, sólo por algunos que andan tomando o haciendo sucios trabajos de los cuales nadie se da cuenta.

Me detengo ante una luz roja y espero el tiempo necesario, en mi mente sigue dando vuelta esa información, ¿por qué razón aparece la hija? Sin darle más vueltas, tomo el celular con el cual me comunico con Grek.

 _—Aquí Grek, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?_ —responde al tercer tono.

—Dime todo lo que sepas sobre la relación que hay entre la familia Vega y Daniels, necesito un informe bien detallado para el martes, ¿podrás?

 _—Jade, amiga, tu informe lo tendré el lunes en la tarde._ —Sonrío por sus palabras, siempre puedo confiar en él—. _Lo tendrás debajo de tu puerta._

—Tendrás una jugosa recompensa. —Antes de finalizar la llamada, escucho su risa y un leve gracias.

Él es el único en quien puedo confiar para hacer este trabajo, el único que sabe a lo que me dedico y no se ha alejado.

Llego al pequeño motel en el cual me estoy quedando, dejo mi auto en el estacionamiento y saco todo lo que necesito antes de ir a la habitación que solicite. Tomo el maletín, el informe y mi vieja mochila donde tengo mi laptop y mi arma.

Esta noche comenzaré con mi investigación sobre la familia Vega, lugares a donde van, horarios de ellos, y las oportunidades que tengo para eliminar mi objetivo. Tal vez un disparo de larga distancia mientras ellos toman la cena, un asalto donde el padre muera o un accidente de auto. Si optará por el secuestro tendría que tomar más de una semana y las autoridades apuntaría a sus enemigos, en cambio, una muerte por accidente sería lo más normal y limpio posible.

Entro a la habitación y dejo el maletín sobre la cama. Ahora debo hacer mi pequeña investigación mientras espero por el informe de Grek, espero estar equivocada porque de lo contrario, el señor Daniels tendrá una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Observo a David Vega tomar el desayuno con su esposa. Es lunes por la mañana y en ningún momento sus guardias los dejan solos. Tendría la oportunidad de un disparo, lo tengo justo en la mira, podría disparar y acabar con el trabajo y largarme, pero aún tengo dudas sobre el informe que se me entrego. Necesito saber por qué hay tanto interés por la hija menor de los Vega.

Me alejo de la mira y tomo un par de anotaciones en mi libreta. Desde este edificio en ruinas tengo un disparo libre y despejado pero tardaría alrededor de veinte minutos en desmontar todo.

Tomo de nuevo la mira y observo de nuevo al señor Vega, su hija mayor y alguien más, han llegado con ellos. ¿Quién es este chico? No puedo ver su rostro, cabello negro, ropa elegante, ¿será su novio? ¿Su amigo? Tomo anotaciones de nuevo en mi libreta. Debo saber quien es ese tipo.

Desarmo el rifle y meto todo a mi mochila, debo investigar a la hija menor. Ahora lo que me interesa saber es quien es la persona llegó con la hija mayor. Quizás él sea punto crucial del por que el interés en la hija menor.

Guardo todo y camino hacia el borde donde tengo una soga. Después de colocar el arnés, bajo hasta el suelo, es una ventaja que ese lado de la ciudad sea poco concurrido y en la mayoría de las veces se encuentre sólo.

Subo a mi moto pero antes de partir una llamada entra mi celular.

—Es Grek, tengo algo que te va a interesar. Acabo de enviar la información a tu e-mail.

—¿Algún adelanto? —pregunto acomodando mis guantes, a cada lado que voy y cada cosa que toco, siempre uso guantes. No puedo dejar ninguna huella de mí.

—El señor Daniels tenía planeado unir fuerzas con la empresa de David Vega, ¿adivina quién se negó a firmar dicho acuerdo? Considerando que posee el 40% de las acciones de la empresa. —Frunzo mi ceño e intento conectar los puntos sueltos. Mucha información de la hija menor, ella pasa más tiempo con el padre, si decido eliminar al padre, la hija tendría que morir, un efecto colateral.

—Revisaré la información que me enviaste, ¿puedes vigilar a la chica? Necesito un centinela.

—Claro.

Termino la llamada y pongo rumbo hacia el motel. Ese era el plan escondido del señor Daniels, ahora debo saber cual será su siguiente movimiento y tomarlo por los cuernos. Él sabrá que conmigo no sejuega y mucho menos se intenta engañar.


	3. Capítulo 2: El informe

**¡Hey! Aquí está un capítulo más, y pues espero les guste y digamos que a partir del próximo capítulo empieza lo fuerte.**

 **JADE**

 **Información Clasificada.**

 **Nombre:** Victoria Vega.

 **Edad:** 19 años.

 **Lugares favoritos:** El parque, cine, playa.

 _*La joven, Victoria Vega, es una chica con un estilo de vida normal. A pesar de ser la hija del político, David Vega y de la empresaria, Holly Vega, ella es una chica humilde._

 _Sus amigos más cercanos son, el estudiante de medicina, Beckett Oliver, de 17 años de edad. Catherine Valentine, estudiante de leyes, la misma carrera de Victoria Vega, y su mejor amigo de toda la infancia, Adrew Harris, estudiante de Comercio de 17 años._

 _Victoria Vega, a pesar de ser la hija menor del matrimonio Vega, cuenta con el 40% de las acciones de todas las empresas Vega. Su hermana mayor cuenta con el 30%, dejando a los padres con el 30% restante._

 _Actualmente, Victoria Vega no asiste a la empresa de sus padres ya que prefiere concentrarse en su carrera y convertirse en una exitosa abogada._

 _Hace un año, el Sr. Daniels, dueño de empresas Daniels, intento firmar un contrato donde él se convertía en socio de los Vega, pero al no tener el voto de la hija menor y por consecuente, de la hija mayor, el trato jamás se llegó a firmar._

 _Hasta el día de hoy, el señor Daniels ha intentado fastidiar la vida de la menor de los Vega y en un intento, su hijo, Ryder Daniels, intento abusar de Victoria Vega. Se desconoce sobre lo sucedido.*_

Dejo de leer y tomo mi celular, Grek debe saber más sobre lo sucedido con Victoria Vega y Ryder Daniels. Si el señor Vega se enteró de ese suceso, el señor Daniels tendría otro motivo para acabar con la vida de David y Victoria Vega.

—Necesito saber que pasó con el supuesto abuso a Victoria Vega —digo en cuento el toma la llamada.

 _—Hace unos meses pasó; Ryder llevó a Victoria Vega a una fiesta donde él la drogo pero su mejor amigo, André Harris, los encontró y salvó a Victoria Vega._

—¿Crees que ese sería motivo suficiente para acabar con ella? —pregunto buscando información sobre Victoria y todo lo relacionado con Ryder.

 _—Es posible, ¿tu trabajo es eliminar a padre y hija_?

—Sólo al padre pero hay algo que no está bien, algo que me hace dudar de esto. —Abro una página de noticias y leo algo relacionado con Victoria y el tal Beckett—. Necesito que sigas cada paso del señor Daniels y de su hijo. Cualquier cosa me informas.

Termino la llamada y arrojo el celular a la orilla de la cama. Sigo leyendo el artículo de Victoria Vega, parece que Victoria y Beckett tiene un romance o tenían un romance, según este artículo, la pareja estuvo junta por tres meses y algo hizo Beckett y la relación terminó.

¿Por qué Ryder aparece en este artículo? ¿Acaso Victoria Vega perdono al imbécil de Ryder?

Esto me tiene confundida, hay mucha información, tantas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas.

Cierro mi laptop y la dejo en la cama mientras me levanto. Busco mis botas y mi chaqueta, debo hacer una investigación de campo y averiguar todo sobre Victoria Vega, y sé cómo obtener esa información. Tomo mis llaves, la mochila y el maletín plateado para llevarlos conmigo. Simplemente no confío en estos lugares.

Sé qué puedo obtener discreción y que el dueño no haga preguntas cuando llegó acompañada, con una buena cantidad de dinero ellos olvidan que pise su motel y borran cualquier rastro de mí. No hay nada que me señale.

Dejo la mochila y el maletín en el asiento trasero de mi Porsche y después subo a él. El reloj marca las cuatro de la tarde, es un día soleado, caluroso y agradable para pasar una tarde en algún lugar fresco. Tal vez Victoria Vega este en el parque, iría a la playa pero como es lunes, sería algo ilógico.

Me detengo ante una luz roja, no me gusta esperar, detesto esperar pero no puedo pasarme la luz y alertar a todos los malditos oficiales. Miro de reojo un auto descapotable color amarillo detenerse a mi lado.

Giro un poco mi cabeza y veo a una chica castaña. Frunzo mi ceño y en ese momento la chica gira su cabeza y me doy cuenta que se trata de Victoria Vega, aunque ella este usando una gafas que cubren sus ojos. Ella sonríe y asiente a mi dirección. Hago un leve movimiento de cabeza y regreso mi vista hacia el frente.

La luz cambia y el auto de Victoria Vega se adelanta, sonrío mientras me grabo de memoria su matrícula. Tomo mi celular mientras sigo mi camino hacia el parque. Mando un mensaje a Grek para que investigue la matrícula del auto de Victoria Vega.

Luego de unos minutos llegó al parque. Bajo de mi auto, no me preocupo por el maletín o mi mochila. Mi auto está blindado y no me preocupo por nada. Después de activar la alarma me adentro al parque.

Árboles frondosos, familias pasando la tarde, parejas tomadas de la mano. Lo que odio. Odio ver a tantas personas reunidas, las familias pero sobre todo a las parejas. Veo una banca sola, lejos de todo lo que detesto. Me encamino hacia ella ignorando a todos y todas esas miradas puestas en mí.

Tomo asiento y saco mi celular revisando la información que me envió Grek sobre las hermanas Vega. No me interesa nada sobre Katrina Vega, ella no está en mi lista ni en la lista del señor Daniels. Descarto información nada relevante de Katrina Vega dejando todo sobre Victoria Vega y las cosas que hacen juntas.

—No pensé que me siguieras. —Dejo de leer el informe y levanto mis vista.

Me encuentro con la mirada acusatoria de Victoria Vega. Ya no trae sus gafas y debo decir que sus ojos son realmente hermosos. Ella está usando un short de mezclilla azul corto, dejando ver sus largas y esculpidas piernas. No trae nada en su parte superior sólo un top rojo y una chaqueta negra de cuero.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te seguí? —cuestiono bloqueando mi celular y guardandolo en la bolsa de mi chaqueta.

—Estás aquí. —Alzo una ceja quitando las gafas que traigo puestas—. Y yo estoy aquí.

Sonrío sin gracia desviando mi mirada de ella, ¡que ingenua! Si supiera que es lo que le haré si el señor Daniels decide ir tras ella después de haber acabado con el señor Vega. Ella hubiera preferido no acercarse.

—Sólo vine a pasar el rato aquí, como tú, supongo —respondo regresando mi mirada a ella.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo o esperas a alguien?

Suspiro deseando no tener esta conversación, no me gusta hablar y menos con quienes tengo un trabajo pendiente.

—Puedes sentarte —respondo intentando ser amable con ella cosa que odio porque ella me dará problemas.

—Soy Victoria, todos me dicen Tori. —Me giro hacia ella, ¿siempre es tan alegre? ¿Siempre tiene esa sonrisa? ¿Siempre luce tan simpática?

—Soy Jade, ¿esperas a alguien? —pregunto con interés, necesito información de ella.

Victoria ríe un poco y agacha su cabeza, un gesto que me hizo sonreír. Ella vuelve a levantar su mirada, puedo decir que se ve dulce pero decidida. Tierna pero misteriosa. ¿Quién se atrevería a hacerle daño a la hija del político David Vega?

Sería todo un reto hacerle algo a Victoria Vega.

—Tengo al señor Daniels en la línea, intercepte su llamada.

Doy grandes zancadas hasta la posición de Grek y me acerco a él.

Fue de gran idea venir a su guarida, como él la llama, para mí es sólo un cuarto barato en el centro de la ciudad, tiene buena ubicación y no levanta sospechas. Tiene todo lo que un nerd de tecnología soñaría tener. Gracia a él logro obtener toda la información que necesito durante mi trabajo.

—No te gustará lo que dice. —Lo miro y suspiro; Grek me pasa un auricular y puedo escuchar la conversación del señor Daniels con algún desconocido.

 _—Ya está todo resuelto, la persona que contrate para acabar con David Vega será culpable de la muerte de Victoria Vega. Está todo controlado._

 _—Bien, en dos días haré el disparo. Tengo entendido que su matón lo hará ese día y cuando suceda la muerte de la hija, dejaré las pistas necesarias para culpar a la mercenaria West._

Me saco el auricular y lo arrojo, ¡el maldito me tendió una trampa! ¡Qué hijo de perra! Camino de un lado a otro utilizando mi cerebro para buscar una solución... Un minuto.

—¡El maletín! —exclama Grek con alarma en su voz.

Claro, el maldito maletín. Todo este tiempo el sabía de mis movimientos, ¡maldito hijo de perra! Ha cometido un error, nadie se mete con Jade West.

—Haremos que él caiga en nuestra red. —Sonrío y Grek asiente, él sabe como actuar y sabe lo que tengo pensado hacer.

Esto ya ha sucedido en el pasado, muchas veces, algunos se han querido pasar de listos y tratan de culparme de haber hecho algo que no me fue pagado y todos ellos han tenido una muerte lenta, horrorosa, dolorosa y, debo admitir, que muchos de ellos me suplicaron por acabar con sus vidas.

El señor Daniels no se imagina lo que tengo pensado hacer.

—El trabajo será esta media noche —le informo a Grek.

—Tienes suerte, esta noche el matrimonio Vega tiene una gala a la cual debe asistir. Podrás hacer un disparo limpio.

—Prepara todo —digo y salgo de su cuarto.

Faltan poco más de seis horas para que sea media noche, el maldito señor Daniels no tendrá la más mínima posibilidad de prevenir mi ataque.

Subo a mi auto, miro el maletín por el espejo retrovisor, ese maldito quiso acusarme de matar a la hija del matrimonio Vega, me tendió una trampa a la cual yo caí libremente. Ese idiota no se saldrá con la suya, tengo pensado voltear la moneda mi favor para después atacar al señor Daniels donde más le duele: Su hijo.

Tomo mi celular y llamo a Grek. Necesito que ellos sepan del cambio de planes para poder comenzar con mi venganza hacia ellos.

—El disparo se hará mañana por la tarde. En la torre izquierda de la Iglesia, a las 4:30.

 _—¿Qué...? Oh espera, he interceptado otra llamada_ —informa Grek y espero a que me confirme el cambio de plan de ellos—. _Han recibido el mensaje falso._

—Ten todo preparado.

Termino la llamada y acelero a fondo en mi Porsche. Las cosas se harán a mi modo.


	4. Capítulo 3: Motel

**Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas fuertes. Se recomienda discreción. Y sí aun estas interesado en leer, adelante.**

Reviso por última vez mi arma, cinco cartuchos tengo, no puedo andar con todos. Además, mi trabajo ya está hecho y ahora sólo...

—¿Podrías darme al menos un vaso con agua? —Dejo de limpiar mi arma y levanto mi vista hacia Victoria—. Tengo sed, y hambre.

—¿Y? —pregunto levantando mi ceja derecha, ella abre su boca un poco, supongo que la herida que tiene ahí no le permite abrirla más, hubiera preferido que esa herida evitara el que ella hablara.

—¡Tengo hambre y sed, ¿no escuchaste?! —ella exclama elevando un poco su voz, no me preocupo porque estamos al final del motel y las tres habitación que están más cerca, están completamente vacías.

—Sí escuché, sólo que no me interesa —digo y me levanto de la silla para guardar mi arma en el maletín.

No suelo tener muchas armas conmigo, sólo una, y es esta, la que siempre me acompaña y claro, un rifle de francotirador automatizado. Nadie sabe de dónde vino el disparo y cuando encuentran el rifle, nadie sabe quien disparo, no hay huellas, no hay pistas, no hay nada.

—Me tienes encerrada en este maldito lugar, me golpeas, ¿y dices que no te interesa? ¡Eres una maldita perra!

Ladeo un poco mi cabeza hacia la derecha, miro a Victoria sin parpadear, sólo la miro, ella está amarrada a una silla. En su rostro aún se pueden apreciar los golpes que ella recibió hace cuatro días, y sonrío con burla levantando mi ceja.

—Tus necesidades no son problema mío, ¿entendido? —comento mientras tomo mi celular para hacer una llamada—. Buenas noches, será una pizza grande de peperoni. En el motel Diamante, sí, ese mismo, habitación 34. Gracias.

Después de ordenar la pizza, dejo el celular sobre la cama, no es que sea muy cómoda pero es preferible a dormir en una silla... Oh, Victoria duerme en una silla. Suelto una pequeña risa al pensar en lo incómodo que debe ser para ella, dormir en una silla de madera, con las manos atadas a su espalda, aguantar golpes, ella debe pasarla mal, pero eso a mí no me afecta en nada.

—Por favor, necesito tomar agua, no importa la comida, sólo quiero agua —súplica, y no es la primera vez que lo hace, debo admitir que me gusta que ella suplique—. ¡Por favor, Jade!

Ruedo mis ojos mientras resoplo, ella debería mantener su boca cerrada, a veces me molesta y otras me harta, ¿si le corto la lengua dejaría de hablar? Sería interesante averiguarlo.

Me levanto de la cama, no puedo estar ni un minuto acostada porque Victoria siempre está pidiendo algo, que si el baño, que si agua... Debería matarla ya.

Me acerco hasta la silla y me agacho hasta quedar a la altura de sus manos. La sangre se ve fresca en esta zona, debo suponer que sus heridas se abrieron cuando le di el golpe en su rostro, quizás así aprenda a quedarse callada cuando habló por celular.

—Espero que disfrutes del agua del baño porque es lo único que obtendrás —le informo levantándola con mucha fuerza que casi termina en el suelo—. ¡Camina!

Aprieto su mano y ella chilla de dolor pero eso la obliga a caminar, las cosas fueran más sencillas si ella no fuera tan quejumbrosa.

—¿Estás bromeando? —cuestiona mirando el inodoro sucio, no sé quién haya ocupado esta habitación antes de nosotras pero debió ser alguien con problemas de digestión—. Por favor, n-no p-puedo tomar de ahí.

—Escucha, no estoy de humor para soportar tus malditos reclamos, o tomas de ahí o no tomas nada —sentencio dándole un golpe al final, y no me importa si su labio vuelve sangrar.

Cuando iba a dar otro golpe, alguien llama a la puerta con ligeros golpes, gruño y maldigo en voz baja. Debo suponer que es la pizza, maldito sea el momento que llegó. Salgo del baño y cierro la puerta sin molestar en poner algo para que Victoria no salga. Tomo dinero de mi mochila negra que tengo y voy hasta la maldita puerta.

Un chico de unos 18 años me recibe, tiene lentes de botella, un rostro cubierto de acné, y su atuendo no mejora su imagen, ¡Dios, que cosa tan más despreciable camina sobre la tierra!

—Aquí tiene su pizza —comenta el chico con alegria, parece que le gusta hacer el ridículo, imbécil—. Son...

—¡Ayuda! —Ruedo mis ojos y paso mi lengua por mis labios, miro de reojo la puerta del baño.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta el chico queriendo entrar, maldito chico metiche.

—Sí, mi novia está en su periodo —digo con una sonrisa y rascándome la nuca, el chico emite un "oh" para después soltar una risa.

—Bueno, las dejo y que disfruten de la pizza. —Le sonrío una vez más al chico y dejo el dinero en su mano.

—Conserva el cambio —digo y el chico sólo celebra el haber ganado alrededor de $100 dólares.

Escucho un golpe en la puerta del baño, el chico niega con su cabeza y se marcha, ¡maldito idiota! Cierro la puerta, dejo la pizza en la mesa de noche y camino de regreso al baño.

Abro la puerta, me recargo en el marco y cruzo mis manos a la altura de mi pecho. Victoria me mira con miedo y terror, ella sabe que hizo mal, ella sabe que no me gusta que grite, ella sabe que odio que me interrumpan.

—Tú no entiendes, ¿verdad? —cuestiono con calma en mi voz.

—¡Eres una maldita enferma! —Me rio de su comentario y le suelto un golpe en el rostro.

La tomo del cuello de su camisa y la acerco a mí. Veo como la sangre le baja por su nariz y llega hasta su labio. Ella llora, por el dolor y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, quizás.

—Última vez que haces algo así, ¿entendido? —la amenazo y la obligó a salir del baño. Arrojo su cuerpo al suelo y me posicionó sobre ella.

—¿Ahora v-vas a violarme? —me pregunta y escupe en la sangre en mi rostro.

Cierro mis ojos y trato de controlar la ira que comienza tomar posición de todo mi cuerpo. Saco el cuchillo de mi pie izquierdo y con él, rompo su blusa. Ella jadea pero lo ignoro y utilizo su blusa para limpiar la sangre que ella escupió.

—Violarte sería lo último que haría —le respondo jugando con el cuchillo en mi mano—. Puedo hacerte muchas cosas para que grites, supliques y para que llores.

Llevo el cuchillo hasta su mano derecha, con mis piernas, capture sus brazos en el suelo, y ahora está prisionera entre el suelo y mi cuerpo. Hago un poco de presión al cuchillo y Victoria contrae su rostro por el dolor. Pero ella no va a gritar, es muy orgullosa para hacerlo.

Muevo el cuchillo y hago un corte en su mano, no es profundo, es sólo un rasguño que dentro de poco provocará mucho dolor o en todo caso, ese dolor lo voy a provocar yo.

Alejo el cuchillo de su mano, veo la herida que le provoque y sonrío. Los sollozos de Victoria me obligan a mirarla. Un ojo morado, un pequeño corte en su ceja, sangre brotando de su nariz, de su labio. Que imagen tan despreciable de ella.

—Supongo que tienes hambre —comento levantándome del suelo y yendo por la caja de pizza que deje en la mesa de noche—. ¿Te gusta la pizza?

Abro la caja y me deleitó con el rico olor de la pizza recién hecha. Ver el queso derretido y ese peperoni, provoca que mi apetito feroz aparezca.

Tomo la caja y voy de regreso con Victoria, ella se ha puesto de lado, supongo que se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre. Y ahora que lo pienso, voy a tener que limpiar este maldito lugar. La última vez que deje un rastro de sangre tuve que dar una gran explicación.

Levanto a Victoria de sus cabellos y aunque ella haya soltado un pequeño grito, la dejo sobre la cama.

—Te pregunté si te gustaba la pizza —hablo tomando su rostro con mi mano y la obligó a mirarme.

—S-Sí —murmura y sonrío.

—Bien, tenías sed, ¿cierto? —Ella afirma levemente, apenas y se ve ese movimiento, yo apenas lo vi—. Quizá te dé un poco de agua.

Los ojos de Victoria se iluminan con un brillo extraño, la mención del agua la hizo cambiar. Quizá sí merezca un poco de agua o quizá no.

—Abre tu boca —le ordeno tomando una rebanada de pizza.

Le doy un mordisco, veo como Victoria relame sus labios, ¿hace cuánto que no le doy alimento? ¿Cuatro días? Para ser honesta, no lo recuerdo. Llevo la pizza a su boca y dejo que ella le de una mordida, y después otra, y otra más, hasta que la rebanada de pizza se termina.

Voy hasta mi mochila y saco una botella de agua. Está a la mitad y es la última botella de agua. Debo comprar más mañana antes de irnos de aquí hasta mi cabaña.

Regreso con Victoria y le muestro la botella de agua. Esta chica me da pena y gracia.

—Última botella y lástima que tengo sed —digo una broma y su expresión de sufrimiento me hace reír, es tan ingenua.

—Por favor, tengo sed. —Dejó de reirme al escuchar esa misma oración de parte de ella.

Destapó la botella y la acerco a su boca, y dejo que ella beba hasta que se harte de agua. Cuando termina, lanzó la botella a cualquier parte y levanto mis manos. Veo las gotas que bajan por su mentón y se mezclan con su sangre.

—Necesitas un baño —digo frunciendo mis labios—. Vamos.

La tomo del brazo y regresamos al baño, cierro el maldito inodoro de un golpe y meto a Victoria a la ducha. Desabrocho su jean, me agacho para poder quitarle el jean y estando ahí, ella me da una patada y caigo de espaldas dándome un gran golpe en mi cabeza.

Siento como el líquido caliente moja mi cabello y parte de mi espalda, el golpe en el inodoro provoca, quizá, un gran corte. Llevo mi mano a la herida, no se siente muy grande pero la sangre no deja de salir, y el dolor es horrible.

Abro mis ojos y veo un poco borroso. Me logró poner de pie con ayuda del lavamanos. Veo a Victoria recargada en la pared. Me acerco a ella, e ignorando el dolor, le suelto un golpe en su mejilla, la tomo del brazo, aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria y salimos del maldito baño.

Siento a Victoria en la silla y vuelvo a soltarle un golpe más.

—¡Ya por favor! —exclama llorando pero no me detengo en darle bofetadas, no importa que ella sangre de su labio, nariz, ceja, no me importa.

Cierro mi puño y le doy el último golpe de lleno en su rostro. Su cabeza queda hacia atrás, cansada, agotada, adolorida.

—No te mato porque tu cabeza no tiene precio —le digo y le doy una última bofetada.

Tomo la soga de mi mochila y amarro las manos de Victoria a su espalda. Aprieto con demasiada fuerza el ñudo, sólo para provocarle más daño a la maldita.

—Jade. —Suelto un gruñido al escuchar de nuevo mi nombre de los labios de Victoria, se escuchó más como un gemido.

Levanto la vista de la computadora, he estado leyendo los movimientos de Ryder, ese maldito busca matar a Victoria e culparme, claro que no me importa que la maten, pero yo no pienso dejar que ese idiota haga lo que se le dé su gana y cubra sus huellas con alguien más.

Victoria cayó en un profundo sueño después de los golpes que le di y aproveche para ir a una farmacia por analgésicos para el dolor, el corte está del lado derecho de mi cabeza, a pocos centímetros de mi oído.

—Jade. —Otra vez murmura mi nombre, no sé si esta dormida o despierta.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto con molestia, no sé cómo pude salvarla de su muerte, hubiera dejado que Ryder la matara.

—Quiero ir al baño, por favor —súplica y me mira; su rostro cubierto de golpes, la sangre ha parado y sólo está seca, aunque las lágrimas que ella derrama no dejan que seque por completo.

Ruedo mis ojos y dejo la laptop sobre la cama, me acerco a ella y desamarro la soga y veo el daño en sus muñecas, las marcas que tiene en sus brazos. Desvío mi mirada, me incorporo y ayudo a Victoria a ponerse de pie.

—Hmm —gime en voz baja cuando tome su brazo.

—Vamos —comento caminando con ella a mi lado, no aplicó mucha fuerza en su brazo, sólo pasaremos al baño.

Abro la puerta y dejo que Victoria se siente en el inodoro, me cruzo de brazos recargada en el marco. Ella levanta su vista hacia mí, sus ojos decaídos, ya no me mira con esa seguridad de antes, con esa destreza, aprendió la lección.

—Tienes veinte minutos, te duchas y haces lo que quieras. Después nos iremos de aquí —le informo dándome la vuelta—. Si esta puerta se cierra, la tiro a patadas y sabes lo que te pasará.

—Sí —responde sin poner objeción.

Me alejo y regreso a la cama, debo terminar de revisar la inflamación que me envió Grek. A él le pague para que vigilará a Ryder, él es una persona de confianza a quien puedo recurrir cuando algo se complica, Y esta es una de esas ocasiones en que ocupó de su...

Miro la pantalla de mi celular y en él aparece el nombre de Grek.

—Debes salir de ahí, va para allá.

Y sólo necesito eso para poner mis sentidos en alerta. Cierro la laptop y la meto a la mochila. Tomo el maletín y saco mi arma, colocó un cartucho y el silenciador.

Después de meter todo lo que necesito a la mochila, meto el arma en la parte de atrás de mis jeans y voy por Victoria. No puedo dejarla aquí aunque quisiera, ella ya no seria un estorbo para mí pero... ¡Maldita sea!

—Debemos salir, ponte mi chaqueta y no digas nada —le digo una vez que entré y le tendí mi chaqueta.

—¿A dónde v-vamos? —pregunta y me doy cuenta que ella está semi desnuda, sólo trae sus bragas y su sostén.

—A un lugar seguro, quien te quiere muerta viene en camino —le explico y no sé porque razón le dije eso, yo no doy explicaciones—. Vamos.


	5. Capítulo 4: Tiroteo

**¡Y al fin actualizo aquí! Una disculpa enorme pero espero les agrade el capítulo. Una pregunta, ¿les gustaría que hubiera romance? Claro, no sería del todo feliz. En fin, espero les guste y hasta la próxima, que espero no sea mucho tiempo.**

¿Qué puedo hacer ahora que tengo a esta chica a mi protección?

Nunca había estado en esta posición, siempre era yo y mi objetivo, yo y la muerte, yo y mi rifle. Nunca tuve que preocuparme por nadie, por las necesidades de otros, ni tampoco por los sentimientos que se comenzaban a generar en mí.

Como dije, nunca había estado en esta posición. Mi trabajo era acabar con la vida del político David Vega y así pasó. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, encontré el mejor punto de disparo, espere unos segundos y después de ajustar mi mira y mi objetivo, jale del gatillo sin sentir nada más que satisfacción por haber acabado con mi objetivo. Pero entonces, mi juego cambió. El maldito que me contrató para acabar con David Vega, me quería hacer responsable por una muerte que no cometí, aunque no me importaba el hecho de que Victoria Vega, hija del político David Vega, muriera. No, eso no me importaba en absoluto.

Lo que sí me importaba era saber que ese idiota se estaba pasando de mis servicios. Iba a asesinar a Victoria y yo sería la responsable.

Él se metió con la persona equivocada.

Me adelanté a sus planes y secuestre a Victoria, debo decir que la chica de resistió a un principio y me dio batalla. Ella golpea duro cuando está muy molesta. Claro, ella no sabía que todo lo hacía por su bien, que todo era para salvar su maldita vida.

Me metí en un gran problema.

Hace dos días llegue a una pequeña casa, propiedad de Grek, sabía que no podía durar mucho tiempo aquí. El maldito Daniels tenía a varios mercenarios tras mi cabeza, ahora yo era el blanco y por lo que me ha dicho mi gran amigo, él se hará pasar por bueno diciendo que salvo a Victoria de mí, de su horrible y detestable secuestrador.

Las cosas no estaban mejorando para mí.

Victoria Vega, esa chica que me dio problemas desde que acepté el trabajo. La misma que he mantenido cautiva, amarrada a la cama de mi amigo. Ella ni siquiera se ha despertado del último golpe que le di, sigue durmiendo y es mejor. Sus heridas sanan muy lento, sus energías se recuperan y quiero que este completamente sana para cuando tenga que salir de este lugar.

No puedo dejarla aquí, ella me odia tanto que sus primeras palabras serían mi nombre y mi ubicación. Ella sabe mucho pues me ha escuchado hablar con Grek. Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es observar mientras ella duerme. Se ve tranquila, calmada, su respiración me indica que su sueño es tranquilo, que no hay nada que la perturbe, que ella, estando en su sueño, es libre de todo.

Mis ojos se detienen en sus tobillos, estaban tan lastimados por los amarres que su piel se veía entre roja y un rojo quemado. La sangre se había secado en esa área. Y el primer día en que llegamos a la casa, abastecí el botiquín para mantener las heridas de Victoria desinfectadas.

Estando en ese estado de inconsciencia, me tome la libertad de darle un baño a Victoria, sabía que ella lo necesitaba y al ver sus heridas fue que todo esto comenzó. Me parecía irreal que yo estuviera sintiendo remordimiento, horror al ver lo que había hecho. Fueron pocos minutos en los que pase así, no deje que avanzara más.

Vestí a Victoria con un pantalón de mezclilla desgastados, una blusa blanca y la deje sobre la cama.

Al ver las heridas que se están sanando en su rostro, aprieto mi mandíbula desviando mis ojos a la ventana. Esta apunto de amanecer, un nuevo día estar por comenzar y se termina otro. Un día menos, en poco tiempo nos iremos de aquí.

Escucho el leve tintineo de las esposas y no hace falta ver para saber que Victoria se ha despertado. Su jadeo me lo comprobó. Me levanto de la silla ignorando la protesta de mis músculos, he estado tanto tiempo en la mismo posición. Enciendo la luz y tomo la bandeja con comida que había preparado para Victoria un par de horas atrás.

—¿Qué? —Su voz sonó rasposa y débil, aún sigue agotada y cansada.

No respondo de inmediato y sólo tomo asiento en la cama, sujeto el vaso con agua y lo acerco a su boca. Ella me mira con desconfianza pero aun así bebe del contenido alegrandose por tomar agua fresca.

Soy cuidadosa en no dejar que el líquido se derrame sobre su ropa y dejo que beba tranquila y que se tome su tiempo, después de todo, se lo merece. Cuando al fin termino, seco las comisuras de sus labios con una servilleta, tomo el tenedor y picoteo la salchicha y unos trozos de huevo.

—Abre tu boca —ordeno deteniendo el tenedor frente a ella, sin decir o hacer algún gesto, Victoria obedece y dejo que sus dientes quiten la comida del tenedor, espero con paciencia a que ella termine, por su expresión debo suponer que hacer los movimientos le produce dolor.

Con calma y paciencia, que para ser sincera no sé de dónde saque, Victoria termina su comida, no quedó nada. Ni de esa rebanada de pastel de fresa que compre para ella, ni del yogurt con fruta. Ella terminó con todo pidiendo más agua, debía suponer.

Bajé a la cocina por otro vaso, pero algo me atrajo del exterior. Fue un movimiento casi invisible, un hombre, quizá de 1.80 de estatura. Sabía que no debería ser el único. Tomé el vaso sin dar más indicios de saber de ese hombre y camine de regreso a la habitación.

Victoria me miraba con su ceño fruncido pero no le di importancia, debíamos salir de este lugar sin ser vistas. Deje el vaso sobre la mesa de noche y tome mi mochila sacando mi arma y un par de cargadores. No tenía mucho conmigo, tome mi laptop e inerte una USB y deje que todos los archivos se copiaran, no debía dejar nada para ellos.

Me acerco a la ventana y logro contar a tres hombres detrás de una camioneta negra, estoy segura que hay más. Un ruido de la planta baja me hizo girar; han entrado.

—No hagas ningún ruido o las dos estaremos muertas, ¿entendido? —Me dirijo hacia Victoria y la dejo libre de sus manos—. Has lo mismo con tus tobillos.

Cargo mi pistola y colocó el silenciador, tampoco quiero advertir a los vecinos y que estos llamen a la policía pero no sé si los hombres estén en mi misma posición. Para ellos sería lo mejor pues dirían lo que Daniels ha planeado.

—¿Qué se supone que haga?

Dejo de mirar la puerta para mirar a Victoria, aún no se puede mantener de pie por su cuenta y llevarla abajo sería un gran riesgo teniendo en cuenta a los hombres armados. Primero debo eliminar a los hombres que entraron para después ir a la parte traer a y huir.

—Ve debajo de la cama y no salgas hasta...

No terminó de hablar porque la puerta se abrió de un sólo golpe dejando ver a un hombre armado. Mi primera reacción sería disparar a su cabeza pero al estar mirando a Victoria, sólo me lancé hacia ella para evitar que la bala diría a su cuerpo.

Ambas caímos al suelo y sin dejar pasar más tiempo, disparo mi arma por debajo de la cama y eso provoca que el hombre caiga al suelo. Me pongo de pie y disparo un par de veces matando al hombre.

Camino hasta la puerta y asomo mi cabeza para ver si hay algún hombre más pero el camino a las escaleras está despejado. Me agacho un poco y tomo el arma del hombre muerto, guardo la mía en mi cintura y me cuelgo la MP5 en mi hombro.

—Vamos, saldremos por la parte de atrás e iremos andando. —Me giro hacia Victoria y le hago una seña para que se acerque conmigo, está asustada, temerosa y no confía en mí—. Va...

Me oculto en la habitación por los malditos disparos, acomodo el arma y me asomo un poco. Veo la sombra de los hombres pero no tengo un disparo limpio. Espero en mi posición hasta que uno decide salir y disparo. Otro muerto y quizá queden seis más.

Me oculto de nuevo recargando mi cabeza en la puerta, la adrenalina inicial a pasado un poco y ahora siento como el dolor recorre cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mi blusa negra está empapada en sangre.

—Toma la USB y elimina todo lo de la computadora —le digo señalando con mi mano temblorosa. Ella afirma y yo vuelvo a mi posición. Tomo varias respiraciones y salgo de mi escondite disparando al primer hombre que veo. Cae muerto y no sé cuantos más haya.

Camino lentamente hasta llegar al inicio de la escalera, ahí me detengo a esperar a que Victoria llegue a mí lado. Reviso el cargador del arma, me quedan pocas balas y no sé cómo vamos a salir de esta.

Asomo mi cabeza por la esquina de la pared y no veo a nadie, quizá estén ocultos en la sala esperando que salga para terminar conmigo. Regreso a mi posición, bajo la mirada hacia donde está la herida de bala. Levanto un poco mi blusa y veo el orificio que provocó la bala.

—¡Estás herida! —exclama Victoria en voz baja, ruedo mis ojos bajando mi blusa y acomodando de nuevo el arma.

—No importa —le respondo mirando de nuevo hacia la sala—. El lugar está tranquilo, seguro están ocultos y no podemos salir por ahí.

—¿Q-Qué haremos?

Trago saliva mirando a Victoria, ella sigue estando asustada, ¡Dios! Esta más asustada que cuando estábamos en aquel cuarto de motel. Ahora sí estamos en peligro de muerte, yo estoy herida y no sé cuanto tiempo más pueda resistir sin caer al suelo por la pérdida de sangre.

—Vamos a saltar por la ventana. Regresa a la habitación.

Victoria comienza a caminar y es ahí cuando sujeto bien el arma y me preparo para disparar a los que se atrevan a subir por las escaleras. Me quito el sudor de la frente, mi visión comienza a fallar, estoy comenzando a sentirme débil, cansada, la pérdida de sangre está comenzado a afectarme. Trago saliva y doy pequeños pasos hacia atrás, ellos no van a subir si yo no les doy un indicio de cambiar de posición. O quizás estén pensando en otra manera de matarnos, quizás una granada, acorralando el lugar, encerrandonos, no lo sé y me frustra no tener un plan de escape.

Si estuviera sólo yo, las cosas serían distintas. Bajaría las escaleras y acabaría con la vida de todos, sin dudar, sin ponerme a pensar en proteger otra vida aparte de la mía, pero así no son las cosas y no sólo mi vida depende de mi estrategia para salir de aquí. Y es aquí donde llegó otra vez a la misma conclusión: estoy en una situación en la cual nunca he estado.

Esto es nuevo para mí, el tener que mantener a una chica con vida en un maldito tiroteo.

Tomo una decisión, quizá sea la menos riesgosa para Victoria y las más peligrosa para mí pero así es como debe ser y así será.

—Toma las llaves de mi mochila y cuando te diga, saldrás de la casa e irás a mi auto para largarte de aquí y ponerte a salvo.

Detengo mis pasos y espero a la llegada de Victoria, si ella logra salir, Grek podrá encontrarla y mantenerla a salvo hasta que todo pase, ella podrá volver con su familia y olvidar esto, claro, le será difícil pero sé qué lo logrará. Es una chica fuerte.

—Listo —me informa llegando a mi lado—. ¿Y tú qué harás?

Respiro profundo y doy un último vistazo hacia ella, ella sabrá mantenerse a salvo mientras Grek la encuentra. Tiene todo lo que necesita en mi auto y nada le faltará.

—Te mantendré con vida para que llegues a mi auto y escapes. El GPS te indicará a donde ir, ahí estarás a salvo de todo. —Miro el inicio de las escaleras y me preparo mentalmente para lo que está por ocurrir—. No te detengas y sólo corre a mi señal.

Camino hasta las escaleras y bajo cada escalón con lentitud, aquí vamos. Que comience la diversión.


End file.
